ESTRellas
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Pero lo cierto es que todos orbitamos a tu alrededor… Eres la estrella más importante… el sol de nuestro universo… la fuente de luz que necesitamos para crecer cada día…


_ESTR **ellas**_

 _._

* * *

El timbre suena estrepitoso interrumpiendo la tranquila mañana en Kawagoe. Suguha se aproxima a atender, quedándose algo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

—Ahh, Asuna-san… ¡Bienvenida! —la saluda ocultando la impresión que le causa verla tan perfecta, tan pulcra a temprana hora –Ya llamo a onii-chan…

—No, Suguha-chan —la toma de la mano deteniéndola —He venido a desayunar contigo, si es que me lo permites. Traje una masa lista para hacer galletas...

—¿Conmigo? —se señala, pero pronto reacciona asintiendo de arriba abajo —Cla-Claro… entra por favor.

Suguha mira el calendario ubicado junto al reloj de pared. Ese día era _14 de febrero_ … ¿que no se supone que los enamorados pasan esa jornada haciendo todo tipo de cosas cursis y sin sentido? Pero ahí está la novia de su hermano, dirigiéndose sin prisa a la cocina. ¿De verdad quería pasar la mañana con ella?

En lo que le toma a ella adecuarse a la extraña escena, Asuna ya ha volcado la masa en el mesón y con prasticidad la mueve de un lado a otro. Se coloca un mandil rosa sobre su swetter rosa de lanilla y el cabello lo ha escondido bajo una cofia que llevó para la ocasión.

También se ha quitado el anillo del que celosamente nunca se separa.

—¿Suguha-chan?

—Ahhh, sí —se apresura a su encuentro tomando otro mandil del cajón superior y lo anuda a su cintura sobre el hakama de kendo que aún usa.

—¿Tienes moldes para galletas?

—Oh sí, aquí —mientras maniobra en puntas de pie para tomar lo que le ha pedido, escucha los pasos que descienden de la escalera, y observa a su hermano que se aparece desde el ángulo inferior acomodando la mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Ah, Asuna. Hola.

—Kirito-kun…

Suguha los mira con sospecha. Asuna tiene las manos llenas de harina, y a pesar de su sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas no hace el mínimo intento de acercarse a su novio. Kazuto igual, se acerca solo para tirar un mechón de cabello a su hermana y se aleja despidiéndose.

¿De veras eso era todo lo que iba a pasar entre ellos dos? Los observa de hito en hito.

—No me esperes a almorzar, Sugu. Nos vemos.

—¿Onii-chan?

Pero el joven ya ha salido de la casa despidiéndose con su mano en alto. Un minuto exacto después se oye el sonido de la motocicleta alejándose de allí.

¿Que fue todo eso?

—¿Asuna-san?

Pero la muchacha pelirroja le quita los diferentes moldes y los hunde en la masa que esta completamente estirada sobre el mesón —Ayúdame aquí, Suguha-chan.

Por los siguientes minutos ambas siguen cortando galletas y colocándolas en la bandeja previamente enmantecada para luego enviarlas al horno. Asuna no ha dicho una palabra del extraño actuar de su novio, sino que se preocupa en quitar la tetera de la lumbre y, buscando un par de tazas vierte el té que ella misma preparó.

—Eres muy madrugadora Suguha-chan… —le sonríe animosa disponiendo un recipiente para ella —Desearía que Kirito-kun fuera como tú…

La linda pelinegra sigue a su cuñada hasta la mesa de madera donde ambas toman asiento, no sabe como responder a esa acotación. La verdad es que aunque ha compartido algo de tiempo de calidad con Asuna, aún no sabe como tratarla. Ignora si ella está al tanto de su _secreto_ , si Kazuto ha mencionado todo el desencuentro de ambos durante la expedición de ALO. Algo le dice que sí, que esa pelirroja de expresión serena y ojos audaces esta al corriente de todo, hasta de la última palabra, y aún así sigue hablándole.

No puede evitar sentirse culpable de tener tales pensamientos, pero es inevitable; aunque lo intente no puede mandar sobre sus sentimientos, y quizás sea la razón por la que siempre se siente en falta frente a ella; la elegida por su hermano.

—¿Sucede algo?

Suguha reacciona ante la voz de la chica y ríe restando importancia a sus reminiscencias, se aclara la garganta —Onii-chan es un flojo sin remedio… siempre debo despertarlo para ir a la escuela… —acota con naturalidad respondiendo a su anterior planteo —Asuna-san debiera de llamarlo por teléfono en las mañanas…

—Ya lo he intentado —la interrumpe con una risita ligera —Pero lo cierto es que no funciona, solo te hace caso a ti.

Por alguna razón las mejillas de la morocha se encienden de pena, no va a negar que disfruta del placer de despertar a Kazuto. Luego de tantos malentendidos le ha costado mucho volver a entretejer la relación con él, y contar con el derecho de despertarle, y de a veces hacer la comida para ambos refleja un pequeño paraíso personal al que se aferra con uñas y dientes. Porque ha sido muy difícil, todo ese último año resultó caótico en todos los sentidos.

Enfrentar los sentimientos por su hermano, para luego llevarse el chasco de que él estaba enamorado… y luego conocer a _esa_ que le ha usurpado el lugar, y ver que es todo lo contrario a él. Sin duda Suguha cree a ciencia cierta que los opuestos se atraen, Asuna es la antítesis al asocial de su hermano. Y aunque al principio la veía con cierto recelo, Asuna fue quien terminó por poner fin a la barrera entre las dos. Le debe mucho aunque al principio no quiso aceptarlo.

—Aquí están —La pelirroja ha depositado la bandeja con galletas recién horneadas en la mesa frente a ambas, como si fuera una ofrenda de paz. Otra vez el flamante anillo sigue sin aparecer en su mano desnuda —Yo no tengo hermanas… —dice con voz suave mientras observa la fuente con profunda concentración —Pero Kirito-kun siempre me ha hablado de lo maravillosa y fuerte que eres Suguha-chan, tanto que cuando estaba en el hospital quería conocerte. Sé que gracias a ti pudo encontrarme en el árbol del mundo...y que le has ayudado mucho… durante toda la misión… —sonríe —Siempre que habla de ti lo hace con tanta admiración y orgullo…

—¿D-De veras…? —no puede evitar preguntar con bochorno.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a esa hermana tan genial de la que Kirito-kun siempre me contaba… —alza la mirada y la sorprende viéndola con sus grades ojos azules bien abiertos —Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, y de que me dejes compartir estos momentos contigo.

—Asuna-san… —la pelinegra siente que se va a largar a llorar si aquello continúa. Porque se siente cruel y mala, por intentar robar el cariño de su hermano que siempre consideró propio, y por soñar por un momento que Kazuto pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Por desear que esa pelirroja que hoy esta sentada frente a ella, nunca despertara de su letargo en aquel hospital.

Sí, había sido cruel y egoísta…

—Yo nunca he tenido hermanas… —reiteró con suavidad y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa suave —Pero me encantaría que pudiéramos llegar a ser tan amigas que el tiempo nos vuelva hermanas…si tú así tú lo permites…

—Asuna-san… —sus ojos le escocen y parpadea para evitar las lágrimas.

—Jamás quise que sientas que te estoy robando a Kirito-kun —añade con dulzura —Quiero que sientas que ganas una amiga. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí Suguha-chan… no podría estar con Kazuto-kun si a ti no te agrado…

Pero la joven pelinegra no responde, corre su silla hacia atrás y al segundo siguiente se ha lanzado sobre su compañera, apretando su cuello sin consideración y escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el pecho de la contraria. No dice palabras, pero sus lágrimas y sus espasmos dan cuenta de un pedido de disculpa, y una aceptación que fluye en un gesto de genuino reconocimiento.

Asuna no se esperaba tal respuesta, pero no puede estar más feliz del rumbo de los acontecimientos. Siempre sintió que debía dar un paso _más_ en su relación con Suguha, aunque no comprendía cual fuera, ahora sabe que haberle abierto su corazón ayudó a desbaratar toda duda o resquemor entre las dos. Porque de verdad quiere cultivar una amistad con ella, porque de verdad la ve tan maravillosa como Kazuto dice, y porque de verdad busca que sean tan cercanas como hermanas.

—Eres muy valiosa para mí Suguha-chan… —le susurra —Tú has cuidado de Kazuto-kun todo este tiempo, y yo te estoy muy agradecida… —el llanto se incrementa tras esas palabras y Asuna solo sonríe cerrando los ojos como si estuviera al tanto de todo —Yo también quiero cuidar de ti.

Y aquella fue la gota que colma el vaso.

El cuerpo de Suguha se dobla en dos y el llanto se incrementa como si fuera una niña pequeña. Porque esos dos años en los que su hermano estuvo internado siempre trató de mostrarse fuerte y compuesta por sus padres. Tragándose todo su dolor para no preocuparlos; y luego cuando Kazuto despertó volvió a apaciguar sus sentimientos considerándolos inoportunos. Negándose a sí misma para ser el apoyo que él, y que sus padres necesitaron durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Pero quien se preocupaba por la niña que creció de golpe y debió enfrentarse a solas con un destino cruel y sentimientos de desamor?

—Yo cuidaré de Suguha-chan…

Ésta llora amargamente sujetándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación. No importándole que ha vuelto a convertirse en la niña desamparada y herida que en realidad es.

•

•

•

Corre. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando transeúntes y gente que se queda viéndola con reproche, otros voltean a verla con admiración; como si su bonita figura enfundada en ese corto swetter y jeans _skinny_ junto al abrigo negro representara el anuncio de una campaña de moda.

Mira su teléfono celular con una arruga graciosa marcada en su entrecejo. Toma una larga bocanada de aire y vuelve a correr. De pronto una mano salida de la nada y por arte de magia la detiene en plena acción. Con la suficiente fuerza que se queda tiesa como una estaca; su cabello ha quedado en desorden hacia adelante, sus mejillas hacen juego con su ropa, y toda ella se nota fatigada y extenuante.

—Llegas tarde —anuncia burlona la voz de la persona que la ha retenido.

—Gomen Li… digo, Rika-chan… —se toma el pecho para enfatizar lo siguiente —Perdí el tren y ya luego…

—Ahórrate las explicaciones — la joven de corto cabello castaño la espía de soslayo mientras echa a andar —¿Cómo te fue?

Asuna sonríe orgullosa al recordar su mañana en compañía de su flamante cuñada —¡Me fue muy bien! ¡La pasé muy a gusto con Suguha-chan!

—Que bien, me alegra harto —suena despreocupada, y hasta irónica. Pero en el fondo verdaderamente se alegra por sus amigas. A pesar de ser casi familia Asuna y Suguha rara vez han pasado tiempo juntas y le place que la pelirroja empiece a remediar eso. Además, tras los últimos acontecimientos es obvio que pronto Asuna cambiará su nombre, y le es menester limar todo malentendido.

—¿Entonces, has encontrado algo que te guste?

—Muchas cosas, pero como no tenía a quien enseñárselas las he comprado a todas…

—¡Liz!

—Pero primero vamos a comer, muero de hambre — toma con su mano libre la muñeca de la pelirroja y la jala junto a ella hacia el piso de arriba donde el patio de comidas se impone en la gran mampostería que las cobija.

Luego de buscar una mesa libre, y con una bandeja coronada de comida rápida se encuentran una frente a la otra comiendo despreocupadamente.

—¿Crees que debería salir con Ryo?

Asuna parpadea ante la pregunta a quemarropa que su amiga le hace. Es la primera vez que la pecosa menciona las intenciones del joven mayor, las que siempre ha sabido por boca de su novio, pero Rika nunca había dicho algo. Hasta ese momento.

Lo que la pone muy feliz, aunque intenta disfrazarlo, no hay forma en la que le confiese a su mejor amiga que hace tiempo que conoce de las intensiones del pelirrojo para con ella.

—Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad —dice como quien no quiere la cosa —Es decir, pueden salir a beber un refresco, o un café… lo analizas si te agrada, observas su comportamiento para contigo y luego decides… No es necesario que lo veas como tu novio de buenas a primeras…

—¡Vaya Asuna! ¡Quien hubiera dicho que eres una especie de consejera sentimental! —ríe sin poder evitarlo, ocultando su boca impudente tras la palma de su mano. Frente a ella la pelirroja enrojece sin remedio.

—Yo-Yo… bueno… no… —tartamudea graciosamente por lo que Rika no puede evitar soltar una ligera risilla.

—¡Es broma, es broma!

—¿Entonces la invitación de Klein-san es mentira?

Esta vez es turno de la pecosa de sonrojarse y de hundirse en su asiento —De hecho…

—¡Liz!

—… sí me invitó a cenar esta noche…

Asuna boquea como pescado por varios segundos. Definitivamente Ryoutarou ha ido más lejos de lo que se imaginó en un primer momento.

—¿Y que le respondiste?

—Le dije que sí… —alude con una risita avergonzada.

—O sea, me citaste para… ¡Dijiste que iríamos de shopping!

—Necesito un conjunto nuevo para esta noche —señala las bolsas y paquetes que ocupan el asiento contiguo a ella —He visto tantas cosas que no sabía con cual quedarme así que las he comprado a todas…

—Rika-chan…

Sí, la joven de corto cabello castaño siempre fue así de impulsiva. Por eso el golpe de sus sentimientos cuando ella y su mejor amiga fijaron sus ojos en el mismo chico, pero le bastó ver la expresión tierna en los ojos del mismo chico cuando vio a Asuna para dar un paso al costado, y entender que nada tenía que hacer entre esos dos.

Se convirtió sin quererlo en una espectadora privilegiada que fue viendo como esa relación fue creciendo a través de cada piso del castillo flotante, para luego continuar aquí en Japón, llevándolos al punto de seguir juntos durante la escuela, finalizando en ese anillo hermoso que Asuna porta con despreocupación y orgullo en su mano izquierda.

Aunque no va a negar que toda esa situación a veces le duele como una espina clavada bajo la piel, y quizás fue hasta inicios de ese año que supo que debería hacer algo para empezar a ahogar sus sentimientos antes que estos terminaran por anegarla a ella.

—¿Debería vestirme con mucho esmero? —murmura en voz alta con su dedo índice bajo el mentón en una pose pensativa —¿O ser casual?

—Debes ser tú misma — aventura Asuna con emoción —Es decir, fue de esa forma que Ryo-san se fijó en ti, si de pronto aparentas ser alguien más, pues no tendría mucho sentido…

—Asuna… —la frena en seco al darse cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había reparado —Hablas como si supieras de antemano toda esta situación… —entrecierra los ojos mirándola fijo —¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

La pelirroja lo niega reiteradas veces con sus mejillas curiosamente rosadas —N-No… ¡Claro que no…!

—Eres tan transparente que puedo leerte como un libro abierto — ríe la pecosa. Y agrega para sí —De seguro el boca flojas de K…

—¡Kirito-kun no me contó nada! —la interrumpe para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos ante las carcajadas divertidas de la muchacha de corto cabello.

—No me refería a ese imbécil… O sea que Klein le pidió consejos a Kirito de como acercarse a mí, como si él fuera un experto en esos temas… —resopla irónica —Si aún tardó como cuatro meses en confesarte sus sentimientos cuando éstos eran tan obvios… —resopla sonriendo con melancolía algunos segundos, pero repentinamente cambia la expresión suavizándola al notar el apenado semblante de su mejor amiga —¿Tú ayudaste a planear esto?

Asuna niega, aunque su negativa parece caer ante la vergüenza que inunda su mirar de miel. Luego juega con sus dedos índices como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sintiendo que los ojos cristalinos de Rika no dejan de taladrarla, reconoce con evidente bochorno —Yo le dije a Ryo-san que invitara a salir a Rika-chan… solo que no pensé que lo haría hoy catorce de febrero…

—Pues ya ves que ese imbécil a veces tiene agallas.

—¿No estás enojada conmigo?

Rika la mira seriamente; a pesar de que contempla a quien le robó a su primer amor no puede odiarla, Asuna es su mejor amiga, y la ama. La que confió en ella allá en el viejo SAO, gracias a quien cultivó esa habilidad que luego la convirtió en alguien de renombre dentro de los jugadores de la línea delantera. No olvida que su oficio de herrera y la tienda que abrió fue gracias a esa pelirroja que hoy esta sentada frente a ella con el rostro cubierto de bochorno.

—Jamás podría odiarte Asuna, sería como odiarme a mi misma.

—E-Etto…

—Entonces —continua mientras le da un gran sorbo a su refresco —¿Crees que debería salir con Klein?

—¡Sí! —asiente apretando sus puños y poniendo una sonrisa amplia —¡Rika-chan y Ryo-san hacen una bonita pareja!

La castaña no puede evitar reír ante sus palabras —Si algo sale mal te echaré la culpa.

—¡Nada saldrá mal!

La mira entrecerrando sus ojos, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante sus buenas intenciones —Entonces ¿vienes a mi casa? Necesito ayuda para mi conjunto de esta noche...

Asuna mira su reloj haciendo una mueca —A menos que partamos ya, le prometí a Sil… Keiko-chan que iríamos al karaoke juntas…

—¿Van al karaoke y no me avisaron?

—K-Keiko-chan me había invitado, y…

—Ya, ya… —hace un movimiento despreocupado con su mano —Vayan y diviértanse mucho.

Y como si acatara esa orden, Asuna lleva su mano hacia su cabeza y le hace un ligero saludo militar que hace que la castaña reflote en carcajadas.

•

•

•

Parece ser que su constante ese día es llegar tarde a todos lados.

Corre, corre mientras su cabello vuela en todas direcciones. El bolso colgado a media espalda le pesa, no ha tenido tiempo de mudarse de ropa por lo que viste con el conjunto que usó esa mañana, que pese a la hora sigue impecable.

Esquiva a algunos transeúntes y sonríe ante la pequeña adolescente parada frente a la puerta que al verla, alza las manos en un saludo ansioso.

—¡Asuna-san!

Keiko viste un adorable abrigo rosa con piel de borrego en conjunto con un gorro de lana que oculta su cabello. Parece una niña pequeña mientras abre los brazos para saludarla.

—Perdón por la demora Silic… Keiko-chan —otra vez expone el motivo de su tardanza—Vengo de casa de Liz y…

—¡No tienes que disculparte Asuna-san, acabo de llegar! —la abraza con fuerza y por un segundo la pequeña entierra la cabeza en su pecho. Es un gesto que adoptó luego de los últimos acontecimientos con el Augma, y aunque ya ha pasado tiempo desde aquello, no quita que muy en el fondo Keiko aún se sienta responsable de lo ocurrido.

Asuna lo sabe, por eso retribuye el gesto con ternura, enlazando los hombros de su joven amiga. Y aunque están en medio de una vereda atestada de gente, no ofrecen una imagen extraña o surrealista; por la diferencia de altura entre ambas se asemeja a un cuadro maternal, o a un par de hermanas que acaban de reencontrarse. Pese a que siguen muy juntas, pasan desapercibidas entre el resto de transeúntes.

Keiko, al igual que Shino, primero conoció a Kazuto antes que a ella, y aunque la pelirroja ha estado un poco recelosa de que puras féminas rodeen a su novio, ha sabido aceptarlo, y luego por si misma se ha abierto un lugar de amistad para con cada una de ellas.

Ferviente muestra es el apretado abrazo que comparten

—Oh… conozco este lugar —Asuna mira donde se encuentran y luego voltea hacia la joven castaña —Hace tiempo que no veníamos.

—Desde lo ocurrido con… Yuna… —menciona con cierto resquemor.

—Es cierto — Asuna sonríe ignorando su cara de circunstancia —Deberíamos venir más seguido con las demás.

Keiko asiente y alejándose le hace una seña de que entren al establecimiento. Mientras caminan para solicitar una cabina, recuerda que allá en el viejo SAO si bien no llegó a ser tan famosa como la pelirroja que camina a su lado, Silica también fue una idol. Y le gusta cantar. Antes de que todo el problema con Ordinal Scale ocurriera era una asidua fan de Yuna, esa idol hermosa que hechizaba al mundo con su voz, escuchaba su música todo el tiempo, y atesoraba con creces la entrada para su concierto. Luego de lo ocurrido con Asuna, y viendo la desesperación de Kazuto no ha vuelto a poner un pie en ese sitio de entretenimiento hasta ese día.

En el fondo aún se siente culpable, lo cual es estúpido considerando que ya todo se resolvió bien, pero los sentimientos contradictorios de aquel entonces aún afloran a veces recordando lo débil que fue.

Esconde una sonrisa triste y ambas siguen a la empleada que las escolta hasta la cabina solicitada. Una vez dentro se acomodan en los sillones frente a la pantalla mientras esperan que su pedido de comida rápida aparezca. Keiko ojea el _menú_ de canciones, y saltea las que están de moda buscando las que fueron populares el año anterior.

—Silic- Keiko-chan… ¿elegirás una canción de Yuna-san?

La nombrada alza la vista del programa e inmediatamente se arrepiente de lo que está haciendo, el remordimiento revoloteando en su estómago —Lo siento, Asuna-san ¿prefieres otra canción?

—Oh no, _Ubiquitous_ es una de mis preferidas… — ríe recordando cierta escena en el centro comercial.

—Moh… sé lo que estas pensando…

La pelirroja ríe y tras acomodarse al estilo indio en el sillón selecciona la canción antes de que la otra se arrepienta, le pasa un micrófono a su amiga y de mientras marca el ritmo chasqueando sus dedos. Luego de la pausa instrumental arranca la primera estrofa y hace ademán de empezar pero al ultimo segundo se detiene y deja que Keiko lo haga.

La voz de la pequeña sale temblorosa, pero a medida que la melodía avanza, ésta va tomando mayor confianza, y flota; libre y dulce. Fiel reflejo de lo que es su alma. No será profesional, pero la tonalidad es tan cristalina y femenina que ningún profesor de canto puede decir lo contrario.

—Silica-chan canta tan bonito… —suspira Asuna oyendo a su amiga quien de pronto se detiene ruborizada.

—¡Asuna-san no digas eso! ¡Muero de pena!

—Pero la voz de Keiko-chan es hermosa —se defiende inocentemente —Y me gusta oírla, porque canta más bonito que Yuna-san.

Las mejillas de la pequeña arden y soltando el micrófono se tapa los ojos con tanta intensidad, que pareciera que pronto le saldría vapor por las orejas.

—¡Asuna-san…!

Mientras sigue haciendo puchero, la pelirroja aprovecha para cantar la siguiente estrofa. Y su voz al contrario de la suya es dulce y afinada. Asuna sería una buena idol si se lo propusiera… aunque Kazuto no estaría muy feliz con eso.

Abriendo los dedos espía a su amiga que tiene la vista fija en ella mientras canta con esa sonrisa que parece infinita en sus labios:

Koko wa doko deshou? Watashi wa dare deshou?

 _«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy?»_

Koe o tavori ni sagashite yo,

 _«Búscame a través de mi canto»_

kokoro de tau yo kokoro, ni todoite hoshii yo

 _«Cantaré con mi corazón, porque quiero alcanzarte…»_

yume mo riaru mo honto da yo

 _«… tanto la realidad virtual como la real sí existen… »_

Y quizás fuera la letra que ilustra aquello que quiere olvidar, o la emoción de oír a Asuna cantando a su lado otra vez, o la manera en la que la pelirroja _brilla_ mientras lo hace… Lo cierto es que no puede evitar el escozor en sus ojos y estos pronto se hacen agua, quebrándola en medio de la estrofa, por lo que se dobla en dos y se cubre el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Asuna la observa sorprendida y se detiene, lo que hace que en un segundo Keiko se eche encima de ella y prosiga con su llanto.

—¿Silic...Keiko-chan?

—Estoy muy feliz de ver a Asuna-san totalmente repuesta…

La nombrada sigue sin comprender del todo, entiende que quizás tengo que ver con los hechos del año pasado. Ese capítulo de la historia que parece nunca acabar y que la tiene metida a ella y al resto del equipo. Lo que ocasiona que todos orbiten a su alrededor como si se preocuparan por su bienestar… Sin embargo, el caso de la joven que la abraza es diferente.

—Keiko-chan…

—Es que... ver a Kirito-san devastado por un error de mi parte fue más de lo que pude soportar… ¡Yo no quería que nada malo le pase a Asuna-san! ¡Y fue mi culpa…!

—¿Aún sigues reprochándote eso? —le sonríe afianzado el abrazo al punto que esconde el rostro en el cabello fragante de su pequeña amiga. Keiko huele a vainillas y caramelos, como una niña pequeña, como todo lo bueno que abunda en el mundo. No puede evitar que la sonrisa aflore en sus labios —No ha sido tu culpa, Keiko-chan…

—¡Lo siento!

¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho lo mismo en todo ese tiempo? Tal vez de diferentes formas, pero Keiko siempre tenía esa mirada triste, plagada de vulnerabilidad.

—Ya — la corta con autoridad y usando ese tono de subcomandante que rara vez usa con sus amigas, no así con su novio. Luego la toma de los hombros para atraer su atención —Nada de eso ha sido culpa de Keiko-chan… fue un evento desafortunado… el que me alegra que me haya ocurrido a mí… no hubiera soportado que tú o Liz-chan sufrieran algo semejante…

—Pero…

Asuna sonríe y le pica las mejillas deteniéndola por segunda vez —Ya deja de torturarte…

—¡Es que Kirito-san…!

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —aventura abriendo los ojos.

La joven niega fervientemente con su cabeza, aunque sus labios tiemblan —Ni Asuna-san ni Kirito-san se enojaron conmigo… pero… _él…_ se veía tan triste… nunca lo haba visto tan destruido… Fue tan… _devastador..._

Asuna no tiene muchos recuerdos de esos días, evoca brevemente el rostro descompuesto de su novio, en medio de esa bruma que condensaba su mente. No fue una época muy alegre aunque el saldo de ella sí lo fue; restablecer el vínculo con Kazuto, y con cada uno de sus amigos realmente valió la pena.

—Kirito-san es como mi hermano mayor… —reconoce con voz suave, evitando los ojos avellanos y observando su regazo —Y-y Asuna-san quisiera que fuera…

—Con gusto seré tu hermana mayor, Keiko-chan.

—¿En serio? —los ojos cristalinos de la pequeña se abren ilusionados ante sus palabras.

Asuna asiente, y por un momento sus ojos también se desvian. Se la ve abrumada, y algo tímida —En algún instante creí que tanto Keiko-chan como Suguha-chan no me querían… Sé que ambas sienten un afecto especial por Kazuto-kun y… quizás sintieron que yo llegaba a robar su...

—¡Eso no es cierto! —la interrumpe la joven asiendo las manos de su compañera con decisión, les da un suave apretón y reitera con emoción —¡Eso no es cierto Asuna-san! Siempre he pensado que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte y perfecta para estar con Kirito-san. No hay nadie mejor que tú para estar a su lado y acompañarlo en los caminos que él tome y que nosotras no podemos seguirlo… —sus labios temblaron —Te preocupaste por nosotras cuando ni siquieramos éramos amigas cercanas… por mí que no valía la pena, arriesgando tu futuro y todos tus momentos con él para salvarme…

—Keiko… —la corta con firmeza, apretando las manos de la nombrada. Su voz volviendo a ser firme y directa que la distingue como una segunda al mando —Tú eres mi amiga, y no me arrepentiré nunca de lo que hice, volvería a hacerlo porque no quiero que nada, ni nadie te lastime si puedo evitarlo…

Las lágrimas vuelven a empañar el mirar dorado de Keiko, y se dobla hacia adelante llorando su alma entera ante esas palabras que cree no merecerlas. Siente el abrigo del abrazo de su amiga, y luego su rostro se hunde en el pecho de la mayor, y se siente contenida. Como cuando su madre la consolaba de algun problema. Porque es ese el sentimiento que Asuna vuelca en ella; ese aire respetuoso y maternal que la ampara conteniéndola. Como si fueran madre e hija.

Luego Asuna se separa de ella y con esa misma devoción le seca las lágrimas con los dedos y le sonríe; dulce y hermosa.

—¿Vamos a cantar Keiko-chan?

¿Y como negarse a esa petición hecha con voz suave? Asuna ejerce su magnetismo como si fuera una diosa encantando a un mortal. Asiente sonriendo pese a sus lágrimas y tomando el micrófono que ambas habían dejado abandonados, vuelven a entonar _Ubiquitous_ con desenfado. Y aunque ambas cantan a la par, la dupla suena dulce y armonica.

Pero esa no fue la única canción, con renovada actitud deciden cantar la discografía completa de Yuna en lo que restó de la tarde.

Keiko ya no ha vuelto a llorar. Mira la mano de Asuna, aquella que porta ese anillo especial, y no puede evitar sonreír genuinamente.

•

•

•

—Asuna he tratado de comunicarme contigo…

—Oh Sinonon lo siento… mi movil se ha quedado sin bateria… —se contempla a si misma con pena; aún luce los jeans y el sweatter que llevara esa mañana cuado desayunó con Suguha. Exhala un suspiro manteniendo dentro de si el ligero cansancio que la aqueja, y observa a su amiga que luce preocupada —¿Pero ocurre algo malo?

—Mi jefe se comunicó conmigo, resulta que una de las empleadas se enfermó hoy y debo cubrirla… por eso he llegado tarde Asuna… —se inclina en una pose de respeto y añade con igual determinación —Lo siento, no podré ir al cine contigo ya que debo trabajar…

—Oh… —la pelirroja la mira dubitativa. Se encuentran en medio de una de los parques mas concurridos de Tokyo, y aunque son las seis de la tarde, el cielo fue tiñéndose de los colores del atardecer. Un poco más y sería completamente de noche.

—Lo lamento en verdad.

—Pero yo realmente quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Sinonon… —modula la pelirroja con obvia tristeza —¿Puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo?

—¿Hablas en serio? —Shino la contempla de arriba abajo desechando la idea —No creo que sea…

—Por favor… —hace un puchero adorable y la de lentes bufa de un modo poco femenino. Ahora entiende como Kazuto cumple todos y cada uno de los caprichos de esa pelirroja con cara de angel —No interferiré con el trabajo de Sinonon, yo solo quiero pasar un momento con ella…

—¿Entiendes que no podré atenderte, verdad?

Asuna asiente una y otra vez para luego de una pequeña risita colgarse del brazo de su amiga —Eres genial.

Shino se sonroja y voltea la vista hacia otro lado que no sean los avellanados ojos que la tienen como objeto de estudio. Internamente se repite una y otra vez que llevar a Asuna a su trabajo se volverá caótico.

No quiere ni imaginar la cara de enfado de Kirito si llegara a enterarse de eso. Suspira, ya luego pensará en algo.

Llegaron al trabajo de la joven de corto cabello, y antes de que Shino pudiera explicarle a su jefe porque ha arribado con compañía, Asuna proclama con toda animosidad que ella está allí _'Para ayudar a Sinonon'._ A lo que éste reacciona tal y como la castaña creyó que lo haría; en éxtasis. Obviamente tener una linda chica vestida de _maid_ y atendiendo a sus clientes con dulzura es como ganarse la lotería. Sobretodo en esa fecha especial, y a esa hora la concurrencia dentro del café es particularmente alta.

También siente que el que la halla llamado _Sinonon_ allí tendrá repercusiones tarde o temprano. Diablos...

—Te pagaré las horas que trabajes aquí, Asuna-chan… —le dice alegre el hombre que no debe tener más de cuarenta años.

' _¿Asuna-chan?'_ Shino lo fulmina con su mirada, pero éste ni se da por aludido _'Vaya pelele… imbecil'_

Asuna parece tomarse muy a pecho su trabajo, y pese a su reticencia inicial a usar el uniforme, pronto sale del vestuario luciendo un delicado diseño de vestido y mandil que le sienta adorable. La cofia en su cabello enmarca su rostro sonrojado y se detiene al ver como Shino la observa con una sonrisa irónica.

Realmente Asuna vestida de _maid_ sería la fantasía de cualquier hombre… con ese pensamiento en mente mete la mano en su bolsillo y extrae su móvil.

—Me siento extraña… — gira sobre si misma viendo como los holanes acompañan su acción, la falda es un poco corta —¿Que haces Sinonon?

—Te tomo una fotografía, realmente te ves adorable Asuna…

—¿Tú lo crees?

— Sí lo creo…

—Etto… yo… es la primera vez que…

—Sé que no tienes experiencia laboral Asuna — se le adelanta mientras ella misma acomoda la diadema llena de holanes en su corto cabello. Al contrario de la pelirroja Shino luce seria, pero por supuesto el uniforme le sienta perfecto. La actitud severa que porta suma atractivo, su aspecto misterioso y apático llama tanto la atención como la timida _maid_ pelirroja que sigue tironeando el ruedo de su falda al lado —Todo estará bien, solo tienes que poner una estupida sonrisa y atender a ese montón de adolescentes hormonales…

—Ehh…

—Si se te hace complejo —voltea a verla enarcando una ceja —Imagina que todos ellos son copias baratas de Kirito.

—¡Sinonon!

Luego de terminar su arreglo, se acerca a la pelirroja y la sostiene de los hombros —Cualquier problema me avisas ¿está bien? Aunque considero que sería mejor si te quedaras aquí…

—Ayudaré a Sinonon…

La nombrada resopla con impaciencia advirtiendo que Asuna se ve tan resuelta que es imposible hacerla desistir.

—¿Asada-san? —una muchacha que viste un uniforme similar a ambas asoma la cabeza a través del vestidor —Lamento molestarte pero hay muchos clientes y no damos abasto.

—Sí, ya voy —comenta escueta, luego advirtiendo que la recién llegada observa con curiosidad a la pelirroja las presenta —Maki, ella es Asuna, vino en ausencia de Reira para darnos una mano solo por hoy…

—¿Sólo por hoy?

—Vamos Asuna, ya es hora —finaliza ignorando la cuestión, y haciéndole un gesto de que la acompañara.

Colgada literalmente del brazo de la joven de corto cabello, ambas entran al salón. Asuna luce tímida, aunque es solo una máscara. El rasgo de la subomandante osada aún vive en ella, aunque Shino lo ignore, y éste empieza gestarse dentro mientras observa el lugar que se desarrolla ante sus ojos.

La sala es bastante grande, cuenta con varias mesas redondas, flores vistosas, ventanas amplias. Y en todo el lugar se respira un ambiente dulce y de ensueño. Las _maid_ , son cuatro contando con ellas que acaban de entrar.

Shino le entrega una libreta —Recuerda —estira las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica en un intento de sonrisa —Siempre sonríe, y trata a todos con aplomo…

—Lo tengo, lo tengo… —murmura refregandose la cara, toma aire de modo gracioso y girando sobre sus talones, anotador en mano, se dirige a los clientes para tomar el primer pedido de su vida.

Pese a su rostro apático, y su expresión indiferente Shino es bastante famosa entre los estudiantes universitarios. Ella es muy madura para lo joven que es, y ese aspecto severo transmite seguridad, el cual se refleja en los clientes que la eligen.

Han pasado dos horas desde que se encuentran ahi, el lugar está abarrotado de adolescentes y muchachos que buscan un poco de mimo de esas hermosas _maid_ que se desviven por atenderlos.

Pero sobretodo, el centro de atención es esa pequeña pelirroja que con una sonrisa dulce de bienvenida atiende a cada persona que entra por esa puerta.

—Asuna-chan es tan linda… Y todos estan encantados con ella… —murmura embelesado su empleador cuando Shino pasó a su lado con una nueva orden —Sinonon… digo, Shino-kun ¿crees que podamos contratarla pemanentemente?

—Ni lo piense —le refuta con frialdad volteando a verlo con una expresión tal que el pobre hombre traga dolorosamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—A su novio no le gustaria —dice inerte. Y sabe que es cierto; a pesar de que Kazuto no sea un muchacho celoso, sabe a ciencia cierta que no vería con buenos ojos que su novia trabaje en un lugar atestado de hormonales muchachos.

Ríe maliciosamente sin poder evitarlo.

— _No seas mala preciosa, solo estoy pidiendo tu número telefónico… hoy es el día del amor y hay que celebrar..._

— _¿De-desea algo más a-aparte de una crema helada…?_

— _Sí; que no me ignores. Y tu número, puedes anotarlo en la palma de mi mano sí lo deseas…_

Shino regresa con el café _americano_ que le pidieron y escucha esa conversación al azar. Gira su rostro hacia la mesa ruidosa que está atendiendo Asuna y la ve rodeada de cuatro jovenes que practicamente se la devoran con los ojos. El que le habla parece ser el mas osado del grupo; rubio, apuesto, deportista. Le sonríe con un gesto de galán que fue ensayado demasiadas veces. Los demás solo celebran las tonterías que le dice.

— _Se supone que debes cumplir con el pedido de tu amo, y éste exige un poco de tu atención, preciosa…_

— _Yo… n-no puedo brindarle ese tipo de información y…_

— _¡Oh vamos! Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas… ¿no lo crees así?_

La de gafas se mantiene escuchando, a la par que considera si es necesario intervenir. No quiere armar un problema, y además de fastidiosos e insistentes no le están haciendo nada malo a su amiga. Por otro lado, está convencida de que ella sabe como lidiar con sujetos como ese. Por lo que suspirando sigue su camino hacia el cliente solitario que espera su taza de café, y adoptando una pequeña sonrisa deja el pedido frente a él.

— _Si que te tardaste, bombón._

— _¡Pe-perdón por la espera! A-aquí estan sus helados…_

— _¿Sabes cuál es la duda que siempre he tenido, preciosa? Es saber si de verdad las pelirrojas son tan encendidas como su color de cabello…_

Y ni siquiera termina de declarar aquello, en menos de un segundo el rubio aquel ha acorralado a Asuna contra la mesa que ocupaba y tomándola de las mejillas se aproxima para estamparle un beso. Oye el chillido inconfundible de su amiga, y Shino no sabe como atravesó el salón hasta allí, pero de pronto irrumpe en la escena y con autoridad aleja las manos del joven y le da un fuerte empujón que lo saca de balance y lo aleja de Asuna; quien al verse librada, se ubica detrás de ella con ojos brillantes y labios temblorosos.

El resto de la concurrencia se ha quedado en silencio admirando con curiosidad nefasta el pleito, desde la esquina opuesta se acerca el dueño a paso lento.

—¿Qué crees que haces imbecil? —le increpa Shino.

—Oye cálmate, la señorita y yo sólo estabamos hablando muy a gusto…

—Ella tiene novio ¿No ves la alianza en su mano?

—No es para tanto… sólo le hacía un cumplido… —le guiña un ojo a Asuna quien de la aprensión se esconde tras el hombro de Shino.

—¿No lees las reglas? — ésta señala el cartel que figura en la mesa, y que es idéntico a otro que cuelga de la pared.

 _«No se permite hacerle preguntas personales a una maid»_

 _«Prohibido el contacto fisico»_

El galán es varios centímetros más alto que ellas, y observa con sorna a la recién llegada. En su expresión no hay un mínimo de gesto de culpa por lo hecho.

—Ohhh, oye lo siento… —la mira fijamente, una media sonrisa ilumina sus ojos — A ti te he visto varias veces… y también eres muy bonita… aunque lo serías más si te quitaras las gafas… —acompañando sus palabras, da dos pasaos y jala los lentes de Shino en una acción fluida que nadie se esperaba.

La agredida parpadea sin entender muy bien que pasa, hasta que escucha un gruñido proveniente desde atrás, y luego Asuna la corre hacia un lado, y casi saltando por encima de ella, le propina una puñetada tal al rubio que termina sentándolo de culo en el suelo. La caída hace que la mesa se tambalee, volcándole encima las cuatro copas de helados.

—¡No toques a _mi_ Sinonon! —le reclama furiosa. Sus ojos parecen oro liquido de la ira que la recorre, se inclina un poco más y de un gesto le quita las gafas de las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —el dueño interviene con expresión desconcertada, paseando la mirada entre Shino y Asuna.

—Jefe-san, este muchacho estaba molestando a Sinonon… — la pelirroja ha vuelto a ser el conejillo asustado que entró al café, mira al empleador con ojos brillantes y llorosos.

—Le invito a retirarse, _señor_. Nadie aquí puede venir y tocar a mis empleadas en contra de su voluntad —declara solemnemente, dirige su atención a los otros tres que lo acompañan y que se encuentran visiblemente pasmados ante lo ocurrido —Lo mismo va para ustedes, abonen su pedido y desaparezcan de aquí. No quiero volver a verlos en mi café…

—¡Pero si fue ella fue la que me golpeó…! —reconoce impávida la victima mirando a Asuna todavía sin poder creerselo. Y lo que ocurre luego lo deja aún más pasmado.

—¿No oíste? Lárgate —sin mediar más palabras la pelirroja se inclina ante él y jalándole de la oreja lo pone de pie para empujarlo hacia la salida.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, duele, duele…!

—A-Asuna-ch-chan…

—Asuna cálmate — Shino le pone la mano en el hombro y la detiene con un gesto. Inmediatamente lo suelta, y el grupo de muchachos huye despavorido hacia la salida. La pelirroja inclina la cabeza y se sujeta las manos con timidez.

Otra de las empleadas se acerca a limpiar el desastre de helado regado en el suelo mientras las dos jóvenes por órdenes del dueño se retiran a descansar un momento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por enésima vez, sí. Asuna yo soy quien debería hacerte esa pregunta… —declara con desconcierto la castaña mientras vuelve a ponerse sus lentes —Golpeaste a un muchacho por unas gafas que ni siquiera tienen graduación…

—Pero le faltó el respeto a Sinonon… ¿Y si le hacía algo malo?

—Se supone que yo debía protegerte a ti… —la castaña ríe luego de analizar toda la situación. En sus labios la sonrisa luce tan genuina mientras contempla el rostro desconcertado de su amiga —¡Asuna eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

—S-Sinonon… no lo digas así...

La ha rodeado con sus brazos en un abrazo improvisado que las toma por sorpresa a ambas. A Shino porque es un rasgo totalmente fuera de su carácter frío y controlado, y a Asuna porque es ella la que siempre actúa de esa forma.

—Ahora entiendo porqué Kirito se fía de ti…

—¡Ugh, Sinonon! —se aleja para cubrirse la cara del bochorno que siente.

—A pesar de todo has hecho un buen trabajo, Asuna —dice Shino asintiendo energicamente —El jefe está satisfecho contigo…

—¿E-en verdad…?

—¡Sí! ¡Tanto que quiere contratarte en lugar de Reira!

—¿En serio?… ¿Contratarme a mí…? —la pelirroja sonríe satisfecha, pese a que sus mejillas se colorean, ilusionada. Luego su expresión se apaga, y la sonrisa se le desarma en pena —Pero… mis padres…

—Y Kirito — Shino se sienta en su lugar de descanso y se sirve un vaso de refresco —No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

—Tienes razón —se acomoda el ruedo de la corta falda antes de sentarse frente a ella. Observa sus piernas envueltas en esas medias de seda llena de lazos, y su rostro se colorea —En verdad a él no le gustaría.

•

•

•

Son las nueve y treinta de la noche, Asuna bosteza sonoramente antes de presionar el timbre de la conocida casa de arquitectura japonesa. Se toca el cabello que aún luce húmedo de la ducha a toda prisa que se dio en su reciente _trabajo_ , y se cierra el abrigo, tapando el vestido de lana rojo que lleva puesto y que no es muy apropiado ante las correntadas de aire que circulan a esa hora.

Esa prenda fue algo que Liz le legó al mediodía, fruto de una de las multiples adquisiciones que hizo. Y no pensaba estrenarla ese mismo día, pero luego de una larga jornada como aquella no quería volver a usar el atuendo que él le vio esa mañana, por lo que se vo obligada a usar ese corto vestido, sin medias. Agradece mentalmente que sus botas fueran lo suficientemente abrigadas para que no se estremeciera demasiado de frío.

Va a alzar la mano para presionar el timbre por segunda ocasión cuando la puerta se abre, y la fisonomía entre preocupada y furiosa de su novio hace aparición.

—¡Asuna! ¿Te das cuenta de la hora qué es? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Te llamé por teléfono y me atendió el contestador…! ¡Hasta llamé a Shino, y se negó a decirme dónde estabas…!

Los reclamos prosiguieron mientras ella entraba al hogar. El clima allí dentro era agradable y tibio por lo que suspiró alegremente. Luego pareció oír la ultima frase que él dijera, y voltea a verlo confundida.

—¿Llamaste a Sinonon?

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? —bufa ofendido desviando la vista hacia un costado — Nunca que vas a explicarme que diablos te pasó…

Asuna ríe levemente, y acercándose al muchacho le rodea el cuello y le estampa un beso tímido en la comisura de los labios —Lo siento mucho Kirito-kun… La salida con Sinonon se extendió más de la cuenta, y mi móvil se quedó sin batería…

—Si, eso fue lo que Silica mencionó…

—¿Llamaste a Keiko-chan?

—A Liz, a Sugu… y como sabía que saldrías con Sinon la llamé a ella también… pero se negó a decirme algo…

Asuna vuelve a reír, y alejándose se quita el abrigo, pero cuando se da la vuelta para entregarselo nota la mirada apreciativa de esos ojos grises recorriendo sus piernas.

—¿Ese vestido es nuevo? —pregunta fingiendo demencia y coloca el gabán de su novia en el closet.

—Me lo obsequió Rika-chan… —murmura mirando el piso todavía con pena —¿Me veo mal?

Kazuto traga lentamente; cada vez que Asuna le pregunta algo semejante siente que esa parte desconocida, la que solo aparece cuando se encuentra a solas con su novia, pugna por salir a la luz y decir algo inapropiado —Te ves… _comestibl…_ bien, ¡te ves bien!

La muchacha asiente, alegre por el cumplido. Sabe que eso es lo máximo que obtendrá del inexpresivo de su novio.

—¿Sabes que Ryo-kun invitó a salir a Rika-chan?

—Por fin tomó valentía para hacerlo me alegro — dice riéndose, luego la mira más de cerca —¿Porqué tu cabello está húmedo? —prosigue al advertir que lo lleva suelto del peinado que comunmente porta.

—Ahhh… es que… no me dio tiempo a secarlo… —reconoce soltando su verdad a medias. Se duchó y se vistió en tiempo record, compartió un taxi con Shino a quien dejó en su hogar, y ella siguió hasta la casa de su novio. Había hecho todo con tanta rapidez que no se había peinado, ni se había maquillado.

—¿Quieres… que te busque una secadora?

—¡Oh no! —Asuna exclama horrorizada en el punto máximo del bochorno, toma un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos y lo examina — Dejaré que se seque naturalmente.

—Como quieras —le pincha la mejilla con su dedo índice y de pronto parece feliz de que ella esté ahí —Ahora que ya hemos aclarado todo… espero que tengas apetito…

—¿Tengo que cocinar? —pregunta con un leve dejo de ironía, siguiendo a su novio por la sala hasta la cocina, donde se detiene pasmada al ver la mesa completamente servida; con platos, copas de cristal y un pequeño ramillete de flores en el medio. Un aroma exquisito se respira y voltea a verlo —¿Kirito-kun…?

—¿Sorpresa? — se adelanta a ella tomándola de los hombros y la empuja gentilmente hasta una de las sillas, la cual corre y espera caballerosamente que la ocupe —Siempre eres tú la que cocina para los dos, en esta ocasión quise sorprenderte…

—Espero no hayas obligado a Suguha-chan a hacer esto…

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Oye…!

Asuna ríe bajito mientras despliega la servilleta y como le han enseñado de pequeña la coloca en su falda —Hablando de ella ¿dónde está?

—Ahh… —los hombros del joven se tensionan y parece nervioso —Pues dijo que se iría a dormir a casa de una de sus compañeras de Kendo… Y mamá llamó para avisar que trabajaría algunas horas extras y llegaría más tarde… Estamos _solos..._

Asuna no responde, por lo que cuando Kazuto se gira con la bandeja de comida en las manos, encuentra el rostro sonrojado de su novia, el cual casi hace juego con su vestido. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y de lo que implica, se apresura a agregar para cambiar la conversación.

—Espero te guste, Sugu me ayudó un poco con la salsa…

—Tiene muy buen aspecto Kirito-kun… —Asuna susurra, y cuando él va a servirle la porción, ella le aprieta debilmente la mano. Los ojos de ambos se conectan y él sabe aunque no esté mirando; que allá abajo, fruto de ese tacto que le es tan íntimo y familiar se encuentra la alianza que hace un año atrás le obsequió; emblema de una promesa por la que está trabajando incansablemente para poder cumplirla.

•

•

•

La cena ha estado deliciosa. Aunque Asuna duda que realmente las manos de Kazuto la hayan preparado, pero le confiere el privilegio de la duda.

Ya es cerca de medianoche, y el arduo cansancio de la jornada empieza a notarse en el ánimo de la pelirroja que en esos momentos está añorando su cama para descansar un momento. Pero no quiere desairar a su novio por lo que hace todo un esfuerzo por permanecer despierta. Debido al trabajo de éste, y a su propia vida universitaria apenas pueden verse fuera del mundo virtual, por lo que entiende lo importante que resulta para ambos ese pequeño tiempo de calidad.

En esos momentos Kazuto decide preparar café para ambos y mirar alguna de esas tontas películas románticas que tanto le gustan a su novia.

—¿Entonces te ha ido bien en este día de chicas?

Asuna se sienta comodamente en el sofá de la sala y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, observa a Kazuto en la cocina. Sonríe sincera —Ha sido una jornada muy bonita con cada una...

—Lo triste es que siendo día de los enamorados hayas dejado a tu novio abandonado y solo haya tenido que conformarme con migajas…

—Mou, no digas eso Kirito-kun… —se acomoda y apoya la cabeza en uno de los almohadones. Reprime un suspiro de satisfaccion —Mi primer mensaje del día has sido tú, así como también lo primero que ví al llegar aquí… aunque no haya podido saludarte adecuadamente…

—Solo a ti se te ocurre pasar el día de San Valentin con tus amigas…

—...Mmhmm… no me reproches…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hiciste con cada una?

—Eso.. es secreto…

—¿Hasta para mí que soy tu novio…?

Pero esta vez Asuna ya no responde, por lo que Kazuto acomodando las dos tazas de café y las galletas que ella hizo en la mañana en una bandeja, regresa a la sala —A lo menos dime que tanto hicieron Sugu y tú; ¿te quiso enseñar kendo o algo asi? A veces es un poco mandona, pero…

Su voz se pierde al ver a su hermosa novia hecha un ovillo en el sillón y profundamente dormida… aunque su cabeza cuelga de un modo extraño que está seguro que de no acomodarla al otro día tendrá tortícolis. Por lo que depositando la olvidada bandeja en el suelo, se sienta junto a ella y la mueve suavemente hacia él, hasta que la cabeza de la chica se encuentra en sus rodillas. Asuna se mueve entre sueños y encoge un poco las piernas antes de acomodarse en su regazo.

Kazuto solo observa la acción con las mejillas coloradas, la prenda ha ascendido hasta la mitad de sus muslos… sus piernas lucen infinitas…

 _«Sólo a mí se me ocurre pensar algo pervertido en una situación tal…»_

Siente que algo le vibra en la cintura del pantalón, por lo que con todo cuidado extrae el móvil del bolsillo. Asuna ni se inmute está tan dormida que ha empezado a roncar silenciosamente, él le mueve la cabeza un poco y el sonido cesa.

Es un mensaje de Sugu.

 _Espero estés disfrutando de la casa a solas onii-chan…_

Él ríe en silencio antes de observar hacia abajo, hacia su bella durmiente, para luego soltar un suspiro de decepción. Otro mensaje llega, esta vez se trata de Keiko.

 _Gracias por prestarme a Asuna-san… la hemos pasado muy bonito. Deberías hacer que te cante alguna vez, puede sorprenderte Kirito-san…_

—¿En serio? —modula en voz alta. Se inclina y observa el rostro dormido, algunos mechones libres del peinado usual sepultan su mejilla, por lo que él los acomoda hacia atrás. Su cabello ya se ha secado.

Le contesta a ambas muchachas con rapidez y deja el móvil a un lado.

—Así que tuviste un día cansador hoy ¿verdad? Pero te saliste con la tuya y tuviste tu momento de calidad con cada una de ellas… —delinea la curva natural de las cejas femeninas con su dedo índice, sus pestañas vibran, pero no abre los ojos —Eres increíble Asuna… Por mucho tiempo creíste que ellas eran las estrellas de tu firmamento, y que tú debías permanecer cerca… —sonríe algo molesto y avergonzado, y lo siguiente que dice sale contenido, apretado —… Pero lo cierto es que todos orbitamos a tu alrededor… Eres la estrella más importante… el sol de nuestro universo… la fuente de luz que necesitamos para crecer cada día… —Se detiene porque su voz es un susurro casi inaudible —Nuestra existencia… _Mi_ existencia no sería nada sin ti…

Asuna mueve los labios, y una ligera sonrisa se le dibuja, pero no dice palabra. Continua dormida por completo.

Empero el móvil de Kazuto vuelve a sonar, y él lo toma creyendo que es alguna respuesta de Sugu o Silica, gran sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que es un mensaje de Shino. Y lo más curioso es que no hay nada escrito, que lleva una imagen adjunta. Presiona el ícono con su dedo índice, y espera unos segundos a que el archivo se descargue. Luego lo vuelve a abrir y la imagen abarca toda la pantalla de su móvil

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Feliz cumpleños Aiko-chin! FINALLY! aquí está completo mi obsequio de cumpleaños para ti! Lo empece_ _oficialmente el 14 de Febrero! Porque quería dártelo pronto… y… bueno… pasaron un montón de cosas encima que esto quedaba y quedaba relegado… además que empecé con una idea en mente, luego vi la pelicula OS y supe que debía incluir algunos detalles de importancia en esto._

 _Y por supuesto quise darle énfasis a la bonita amistad que creo con todo mi kokoro, tiene Asuna con cada una de las saogirls; todas tan diferentes en personalidad, pero estoy segura que adoran por igual a esta lindura pelirroja. Ademas que quería mostrar el respeto profundo que siento hacia ti (en verdad!) Aiko eres genial y tu tía te admira mucho._

 _*inserte muchos corazones*_

 _Gracias por leer a todos! Esta es mi segunda actualización en la semana, me quedan dos más… (una que vendrá a mas tardar viernes-sabado) y la otra está más verde pero haré el intento de traerla antes del domingo…_

 _Si notan algun error desde las escenas de Keiko hasta aquí se debe a que el corrector de 'LibreOffice' decidió abandonarme y no me señalaba los errores D: traté de prestar atención, pero no hallé nada…_

 _Gracias por leer, comentarios se agradecen n.n_

 _Sumi Chan~_

 _._

 _Pd: Música que escuché para inspirarme: Boku no Hero Academia, opening II ~My Hero~ y BNHA ending II: ~Dakara Hitori janai~_

 _Pd2: La foto que Shino le envía a Kazu es la que le tomó en el café, Asuna de maid! Jajajaja. La verdad quería usar la idea de Asuna trabajando en una cafeteria con un uniforme de infarto para "Esto es la guerra" pero desistí… dudo que ese fic tenga más capitulos que el próximo en el que planeo cerrar todo. Me pareció gracioso que compartiera el trabajo con Shino (a quien todos saben que detesto) pero Asuna la ama… que podría hacer?_


End file.
